Two Worlds Become One
by peaceseeker15
Summary: Mirrim, the trouble making daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru, is up to no good once again. what happens when this pup goes too far?
1. Discovered

Two Worlds Become One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Mirrim, Lessa, and my way of doing the dragon rider's names.

Chapter 1: Discovered

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were walking through a dense, dark forest. The leaves on the trees were so thick that the sun's rays could not penetrate it. They walked on in darkness careful not to bump into anything.

A light breeze blew through the leaves of the trees and bushes. Inuyasha was very alert for anything suspicious that would so happen to pass by him. When the hanyou thought he heard a faint voice he stopped. The others stared at him with questioning looks while he sniffed the air.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coming to his side.

"I thought I heard something. So stay quiet." he hissed.

After a moment he decided it was just his imagination. He then started walking, even more alert than he was a few moments ago. _'This forest is driving me crazy.'_ he thought. Not one of them took more than ten steps, he then heard it again.

Before anyone could utter a single word, Inuyasha took off leaving the others to catch up. The whole time that he ran through the forest the voice got louder and louder.

Soon he came to an opening and stopped. The others came tiredly walking into the clearing. They, too, stopped. What they saw almost made them cease breathing. There in the middle of the clearing, was a rock. And on that rock was a child singing an elvish song. When the song was over the child then noticed them. She had long, thick white hair, a crescent moon on her forehead and three rain drop shaped crystals on each side of the crescent, two pinkish-purplish stripes on each cheek, and golden oval shaped eyes. She was wearing a reddish-purplish kimono top with two slits running down her legs, and around her left ankle were three golden anklets. She had pink stripes on her wrists and ankles that were barely seen.

Inuyasha stood there staring. Shippou was awestruck. Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were the same way as well. Miroku, however, was staring with hearts in his eyes. The child jumped off the rock and began to study the group before her. After a while she had started to walk away not wanting to have them here.

Inuyasha was the first to recover from the shock. When he saw her turn to leave he quickly rushed in front of her blocking the path to which she would leave.


	2. secrets

Two Worlds Become One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from that show.

2: Secrets

The child made no move to get around Inuyasha. She just sat down cross-legged waiting for something to happen.

By that time the others, except for Shippou, had come over. Shippou was both scared and curious about her. The child noticed this and beckoned him over. When he got the courage to go over she gave him an understanding smile. That made him smile, too.

The group had made a semicircle around her. They were all ready to ask her questions. But it was the child who spoke first.

"Hi, my name's Mirrim. What are your names?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha," kagome said pointing to each one as she said their names.

Everyone said hi and Kirara gave a meow, but Inuyasha just gave a "feh" and looked away.

"So, Mirrim, why were you singing and why are you in this clearing? There isn't a village for miles," kagome said.

"Because I like doing it and being here," Mirrim answered.

"Mirrim-chan, may I ask you something?" Sango asked.

"Sure."

"Who are your parents?"(a personal question, I know)

"My mother, Lessa, is the Lady of Life & Light Keep, and is also the Lairwomen of Life & Light Lair. My father, Sesshoumaru, is the Great Lord of the Western Lands," Mirrim answered with pride.

Everyone was speechless, except for Inuyasha; he just fainted with a shocked look on his face. Mirrim broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Are you serious? Sesshoumaru is evil. How can he have a daughter? This doesn't make sense. But you do look like him." Kagome said to herself franticly.

"Mirrim, you are not full demon. You are not human. So what are you exactly?" Miroku asked.

"All I can say is I belong nowhere," Mirrim replied.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"I cannot tell you anything. I don't do human. I go places where it is away from the things that I knew so that I can learn. I will go back home once I'm ready. You need not know anything that does not concern you. I do what I will alone," with that said she got up turned around and ran out of the clearing because she heard a whistle calling her in the direction of the Western Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds Become One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters off of the show.

3: Spy's Surprise

The clearing wasn't far away from the borders of the Western Lands. It took Mirrim ten minutes to get there. Waiting for her were her parents, Lessa and Sesshoumaru. She was happy to see them there. Mirrim knew it was the both of them that called her. She greeted them with a hug. Lessa kissed her on the cheek, and Sesshoumaru gave her a big hug. His face was expressionless but you could tell eh was happy.

"For a while I thought you weren't going to answer," he said in his usual tone.

"Oh come on, you know I'll answer you just have to wait a while," Mirrim said to her father.

"Come. It is time to eat. Go and wash up then come and eat, Mirrim. Your father and I will be waiting for you," Lessa told them in her warm voice.

"Yes mom," Mirrim said.

Mirrim ran to the well to wash up while Lessa and Sesshoumaru headed to the dining room when Mirrim got there the food had already been served.

"You give that girl way too much credit," Sesshoumaru was saying to Lessa.

"At least I give her credit," she said back to him.

Mirrim sat down eating her dinner while listening to her parents talk. Her mind was on other things. That Inuyasha smelled familiar. She just couldn't place where. Just then Rin came in all happy looking, Mirrim didn't look at her. She knew Rin was happy she could smell it. She hung around her every time she could.

"I haven't seen you all day long. But Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't tell me where you were. I was thinking that you'd like to pick flowers with me since…"

_Yak yak yak yak yak! This human talks way too much. She's a broken record all by herself. And she's one heck of an annoying girl. I was thinking that she would go off and find her own village to stay at. But nooo! She had to say here and be my shadow._ Mirrim was thinking to herself, and then she heard her mother's voice in her head.

_She's you shadow because she likes you. She wants to be like you but can't. She can never be like you._

_I know but can't you tell her to buzz off and leave me alone for about a year?_

_No._

_Ok._

Meanwhile, the Inu gang stayed at the clearing and made camp for the night. Inuyasha was practicing with his sword in frustration. Kagome was making ramen at the fire. Miroku was sitting at the base of a tree thinking about what Mirrim had said. Sango was trying to explain to Shippou what happened because he didn't get it. Kirara was keeping watch.

"I don't like that hanyou Mirrim. How can Sesshoumaru have a daughter when he always has that little human with him all the time?" asked Inuyasha, ticked.

"Do you think he has a mate? I think he does," Shippou said all innocent.

"There's only one way to find out. Stay here. I'm going to follow that Mirrim." Inuyasha barked. After he said that he took off in the direction Mirrim went. It'll take him from 10-15 hours just to get there but since Mirrim has more than just demon speed it took her like ten minutes.

I'll find you. I'll find you and the truth about who you really are. Even if Sesshoumaru doesn't approve. You little baka of a hanyou.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!! Author here. I'm sorry, but this story will be discontinued until further notice. The reason for this is because I have lost the next five chapters and can't find them yet. I may just have to rewrite the rest or rethink the entire story altogether. Maybe. Until I get them back or not – depending – then consider this story on hold.

Thank you. Bye!!!

P.s: my cousin, Spenser, wants to be part of the story and any other story I write. What do you think about that? Please tell me. And in the second chapter of _Two Worlds Become One _forget I ever wrote 'lady of life and light weyr and hold' that is too long of a title for one person now that i think about it. Just label her as 'Lady of the West'. I like it better that way.


End file.
